


Present Tense

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Protagonist, Slow Burn, its halloween time to smooch an alien, yall cant stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: A human medic who's very interested in helping her protoss allies needs to learn about the Khala and Rohana is the best equipped to do so, at the behest of her Hierarch. It turns out to be a learning experience for the both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

The fact that the Hierarch has to translate for this new terran is almost as frustrating as the fact Rohana has no idea how to interpret the _motions_ she’s making. Artanis has it down to art, it seems.   
  
She’s small even for a terran, her hair fluffy and curling. Its a pleasing color at least, made up of a vibrant pink. The artificial wings on her back are made of hard light, _a firstborn invention_ , and Rohana is torn between being annoyed and being impressed.

He introduces her as Lacey, and she spells it for Rohana with her fist. L-A-C-E-Y. Rohana has never felt as _ungraceful_ as when she tries to mimic the motions. Artanis tries to help, explaining that they’ve modified a few of them to be more “firstborn friendly” (the terran makes a bubbling noise that she can only assume is from amusement are at alliteration, and Rohana is even more confused by the need for signs. If she can, in fact, make noise with her mouth why does she not speak?).  
  
“Lacey is helping the Phase-smith,” Artanis says, his voice warm with affection. Affection _for a human_.  
  
Rohana is intimately in touch with her emotions, and yet she still wouldn’t be able to put how that makes her feel into words. Anger maybe, but mixed with something else into a cocktail that makes her dizzy. She squashes it after a moment, fighting back the dark influence of the Khala as well.   
  
Artanis looks over at her curiously, clearly sensing her distress. His eyes narrow after a moment, and neither of them need to be in tune with the Khala to know what the other is thinking. Artanis takes a step closer to his human friend, protective.  
  
Rohana glances away.  
  
She hears the plates of his armor shift, and looks back to find the human struggling to embrace Artanis. The Hierarch laughs as he embraces her in return. They fit together awkwardly, but neither seem to mind. Her wings flutter when they part, both looking pleased. She signs _something,_ and Artanis looks back to Rohana. “Lacey has questions about the Khala. I assumed you would be the best in answering them, and I really must get back to work.”   
  
Rohana blinks. “A-- Why are you interested in the Khala?”   
  
She motions again, graceful and sharp in a way Rohana feels is almost… templar in nature.   
  
“Lacey is a medic. A very good one, at that, as Zeratul could have attested. She has been studying how to help us resist Amon, so that you and our Brothers still in stasis can keep their cords permanently.” Artanis’ hand goes back to his own sliced nerve cords.   
  
The human’s eyes follow his hand, and she flinches sympathetically.   
  
(Rohana is oddly endeared by that, although she knows a human cannot possibly understand the loss of the Khala)  
  
“I would… be open to answering some of her questions.” She finally says, turning her attention to the table. Plans upon plans and she is agreeing to humor someone she’s barely acquainted with.   
  
Her mouth twists up, baring her teeth. She makes one short motion before moving to the table, deftly opening up some kind of message system. Rohana hasn’t bothered with such things, and Karax could’ve added it recently. Many things have changed since she went into stasis, and its… a challenge to keep up, let alone begin accepting the differences as good. That, paired with Amon coiled around her mind makes a dizzying cocktail.   
  
Before, she would’ve had the Khala and her sisters to rely on in times of strife, but now she is  
  
Alone.   
  
She glances over at the human, who is very much alive but so… empty. Rohana finds the humans lack of psionic energy _disturbing._ Even the dark ones and dragoons and immortals have energy. But humans are…. Weak. Small.   
  
And yet they persist.   
  
The human in front of her continues setting up whatever it is she’s doing, her movements just as graceful with the computer as they were while signing. After a few more moments she bares her teeth again, glancing over at Rohana. The voice that rings out is unfamiliar but human in nature. “Thank you!”   
  
She made the war table talk.  
  
…huh.  
  
Rohana is not sure what to do in this situation. One quick glance tells her that Artanis disappeared while they were distracted. The human types out something else while Rohana tries to come to grips with her Hierarch throwing a terran at her.   
  
“Artanis already explained his experience with the Khala and how its been without it but he says you’re a Khala specialist? I’d like to hear how you describe it and how you became more knowledgeable, if that's okay.” The robotic voice says. Her hands are still for the first time, simply resting on the console as she waits for a reply from Rohana.   
  
A good question, but not one with a short answer.   
  
Rohana half expects the human to tire halfway through the first answer, but her attention does not falter. She takes notes everything, although Rohana cannot read a word of it. Understanding their language and reading it is different, and their symbols are so… repetitive.   
  
The hu-- Lacey only puts her relentless curiosity on hold when Artanis returns, out of his armor and clearly exhausted. “Haven’t figured it out yet?” He says in lieu of a greeting.   
  
Rohana is struck for a moment by how _casual_ the Hierarch speaks in her presence.   
  
She waves over her shoulder dismissively and continues typing. “I’ve learned quite a lot actually. Where the Zerg are one hivemind controlled by a broodmother or Kerrigan or Amon--” Her lip curls back into a true snarl, and Rohana wonders what the previous expressions were-- “the Khala sounds more like… a web. Of interconnections and emotions.”  
  
Rohana would compare it to an ocean, but she keeps quiet. A web isn’t a bad comparison.   
  
Artanis hums, moving to read over her notes. “Any ideas?”   
  
“As much as I hate it admit it, I might be able to use some of Mengsk’s old psi disruptor tech. If i modify it, it might be able to separate you without the big chop.” She stretches up for Artanis as the computer speaks, _and he allows her_. One hand comes to rest on his shoulder, bent to brush against the severed nerve cords.   
  
She signs with her free hand now, her mouth pulling down in what Rohana is fairly certain is discontentment.   
  
“There is no need for an apology, friend Lacey.” Artanis hums.   
  
She still looks saddened as she turns back to the console.   
  
Artanis lets her finish up her work, turning his attention to Rohana. “She wasn’t too bad, was she?”   
  
“It was… not as terrible as expected. Although I doubt this is part of my duties as a Counselor, Hierarch.” She admits.  
  
He looks a little too smug for her tastes as he responds, “She’ll grow on you.”  
  
She doesn’t even glance up from the computer as she lifts one hand, all except her middle finger curled into a fist.   
  
Artanis hums loudly. “You don’t mean that.” He says, affection and amusement dripping like honey from his voice and his psionic output.   
  
Her hand relaxes into a lazy salute.   
  
“That’s ‘I don’t know’.” He informs Rohana. “The previous one was _rude.”_   
  
Lacey makes that noise again, and either Artanis sees the confusion on Rohana’s face or he senses it because he explains, “Laughter. That’s how terrans express amusement and joy.”   
  
It is… a pleasant sound, Rohana must admit.   
  
Lacey closes her program with a swipe of her hand and turns to face them. She makes one short motion, raising her eyebrows.   
  
The Hierarch shrugs and Rohana is reminded how young he is. How much time he’s sent with these terran, mimicking their habits. “Raynor sent a message.  He says, and I quote, “remind her to eat or so help me, jesus, I’ll fly over there myself.””  
  
Lacey seems unimpressed, but motions for the Hierarch to lead the way. She waves at Rohana, and she lifts her hand to do the same. At least she can properly do _that,_ if not the rest of the motions.  
  
(She learns its called sign language from the Phase-smith, and that she sent over “educational videos” for anyone interested. Rohana agrees without a second of hesitation. If she’s going to understand Artanis’ affection for these humans, she might as well start with Lacey)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont plan on this being a full length Fic btw its probably just gonna be a few chapters (which is why there's time skips and questionably fast developments for a slow burn for you know it be)

Lacey stays on the Spear of Adun for nearly three days while Artanis and Jimmy discuss plans and how to help one another. Lacey is, apparently, rather important in these conversations, because she’s pulled away more than Rohana prefers. She returns after an hour or two every time, and Rohana becomes familiar with the sign for “I’m Sorry”.    
  
She also becomes familiar with the sign for goodbye, and the way Lacey moves up on her tiptoes when she says it, leaning close. Or as close as a human can get to a protoss who is both taller than her and able to hover.    
  
The time in between those three days and their return to terran space is… oddly quiet. Rohana is busy most of the time during missions helping with strategies and the templar themselves, and while Lacey neither speaks nor has a particularly loud presence, when the activity dies down, Rohana… misses her.    
  
Artanis seems awfully amused when she asks when or if they’ll see Lacey again, and Rohana doubts she’s ever felt quite so embarrassed in front of someone so much younger than her. Although he is the elder in communicating with humans.     
  
Lacey returns after Rohana is placed in stasis. She’s  _ radiant _ , her laughter bright and happy as she walks in the room, one arm linked with a zealot’s. Her hair is styled differently this time, pulled into a messy ponytail, and her face is smudged with dirt. She must’ve just returned from a mission.    
  
Her smile only widens when she sees Rohana, and then she    
  
Stops.    
  
Abrupt and harsh. She mouths a word, rushing to the stasis cell. She’s signing aggressively now, the movements sharp and angry before she finally just balls her hands and presses them against the psionic field.    
  
“The Hierarch did this for her own and our safety.” The zealot says, looking as if Lacey’s reaction causes him pain as well.   
  
Rohana wonders how they know each other.    
  
Lacey makes another abrupt movement, glancing over at the zealot imploringly. He looks confused, so she repeats the motion and then adds more.    
  
“I will see what I can do.” He finally says. “Taro ruul asz.”   
  
She doesn’t  _ actually  _ return it, but she brings her fist up to her chest. Then, she returns to Rohana. She looks… sad. It’s hard to tell with humans, especially since most things Rohana knows about  _ mammals  _ seems at odds with what humans do.    
  
She bares her teeth when she’s happy but that’s different from the way her upper lip curls back into a snarl when something displeases her, and  _ that’s  _ different then when she frowns. Artanis tried to explain it, and Rohana can remember it in perfect clarity, but she gets distracted by picturing Lacey’s face when she imagines these expressions.     
  
Protoss are easy to understand, even while cut off from the Khala, they overflow what they're feeling, pushing it onto those they interact with.    
  
Lacey seems to have that effect too, but that’s a sympathetic response. Not literal.    
  
Lacey darts over to the war table, bringing up her note taking apps. “Artanis mentioned that Amon possessed you but I didn’t realize that he… that doesn’t hurt right? It limits you psionics but it doesn't hurt, right?”    
  
How she manages to make a computer sound concerned is beyond her.    
  
“I am fine, Lacey. I will do what the Hierarch feels I must in order to preserve the Khala,” Rohana feels as if she’s reciting something rather than actually putting her heart into it this time. It is rather draining having to explain herself all the time.    
  
Lacey sighs. “I’m sorry. If I could figure something out then maybe… Karax is working on something, with the xel’naga artifact, he thinks maybe it can be used as a containment, which does make sense given how it worked on Sarah. Kerrigan, I mean. It’s sort of infuriating that I know more about the artifact and he knows more about the Khala but even with colab we can’t figure it out.   
  
“Course, I am a medic through and through. The delicacies of xel’naga tech aren’t really my expertise, even though i worked in the same lab with the thing for almost a year.” She’s a quick typer, but there are still pauses when she can’t think of what she wants so say.    
  
“If I may, Lacey,” Rohana begins. “I would like to know more about you before discussing the Khala again.”   
  
Rohana can just barely make out her profile from this angle, but she can see the way Lacey mouths a word, as if she wants to say something but can’t quite get it out. “Sure!” The computer chirps after a moment. “What do you want to know?”    
  
“Karax says you are unusually “okay” with our psionics.” The word okay feels odd in her head. It is a very terran phrase.    
  
Lacey laughs, her wings fluffing outward. “I’m a medic, but I am a specific kind of medic. I worked almost exclusively with Ghosts back in the day, as a… coach of sorts. Ghost medic positions are very hard to fill because of their psionic abilities. You have to honestly care about their well being, and they have to like you as a person. I took care of their mental states, made sure they weren’t over exerting themselves, monitored the effects of Ghost reconditioning, and took care of physical problem, of course. I was… honored to be able to help them. They were like family. Sorry for rambling by the way, I just realized I typed a whole paragraph.”    
  
She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand when she finishes typing, looking over to give Rohana a lopsided smile.    
  
Rohana searches through her (not her) memories for that word, wincing when Amon makes his presence known. “What is a Ghost?”   
  
Lacey claps her hands together and types as quickly as she can, “The Ghost program is an experimental program meant to train humans born with unusual psi ability. Granted, even the most skilled humans can’t compare to a Firstborn, but we’ve managed to do some good stuff with it. The downside to that is that humans aren’t… supposed to have that much psionic energy, and the ways they make you “better” are harmful, dangerous even. I spent most of the last five years advocating for the program to be shut down, and then they go and make Spectors. If anyone’s got a messed brain chemistry its them. I’ve spent months with Tosh and I still haven't even begun untangling that mess.”    
  
Rohana hums as if she understands, but she really doesn’t. She can do research on that in the future though, and right now she wants… to know Lacey. To understand her.    
  
Connecting with someone without the Khala is hard for her. She can’t  _ feel  _ anything, or look into her memories and understand her that way either. She has to settle for  _ now. _ Not Lacey’s past or her plans for the future but simply what is right in front of her.   
  
It is not an easy thing to get used to.   
  
“Why did you become a Ghost medic if you wanted the program shutdown?” Rohana asks carefully.   
  
She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and Rohana briefly wonders if that hurts. Surely even with her blunted teeth it would be painful, no? “I started training to be a medic when I was very young. My mother was a doctor too. I was born on the terran home planet, Earth, and I left it when I was barely twenty one. I haven’t been back since.

“I joined first as a medic, and then became a Ghost “handler” when one of them took a shining to me. Her name was Alex,” She smiles, and Rohana still isn’t the best at understanding the minute differences in human expressions but that smile is soft and reads like a hum might.    
  
She shakes it off after a moment, “But we were supposed to use serial numbers. Ghost’s aren’t allowed that much personality. That’s why they’re called ghosts.”  She traces one of the lines on her suit, “I wanted it shut down because I care about them. Ghosts should be allowed their individuality.”    
  
“Individuality.” Rohana repeats. It’s hard not to interpret that as anti-Khala. Humans have been known to make callous remarks about their psionic connections, after all. 

Lacey’s blinks, glancing over at Rohana curiously.  _ “What?” _ She signs.    
  
“Do you mean as opposed to a… hive mind?” Rohana motions towards her nerve cords.    
  
She mouths. “Oh,” and laughs as she types. “I didn’t mean it like that. I understand why you value the Khala, I’ve listened to Artanis talk about how alone he feels. I mean that Ghost’s should be allowed to be treated as individual people instead of interchangeable tools.” Her wings flick out, the artificial muscles on her back stretching.    
  
Rohana thinks she understands what she’s trying to say. “Did you ever have an issue like that? Being viewed as just another medic?”   
  
Lacey turns to face Rohana fully, signing, “ _ Yes _ .” She does it a few times just for emphasis.    
  
Rohana hums and copies the movement. “ _ Yes yes yes. Would you prefer to sign during this conversation _ ?” Her signs are slow and disjointed compared to Lacey’s, but she gets the message across.    
  
Her soft smile returns even as she accuses, “ _ Have you been speaking with Karax _ ?”    
  
“ _ Yes. _ ” She admits. She takes a moment to try and find a  way to sign her next question with the rather basic words she knows. “ _ What about before? When you were little?”   
_   
Lacey barks a laugh, so she must've gotten something wrong, but she responds anyway, hands moving slower and more careful than usual to help Rohana keep up. “Like I said I was from Earth. I don’t remember much of it anymore but… I don’t know, sometimes I miss it. More now that Sarah… that Kerrigan is… gone. Me and her and Raynor were like a family, you know?”    
  
She does. She can see it in Fenix’s memories, in Tassadar’s, and all the protoss around to see the three of them. She can see a younger and less scarred looking Lacey throwing her arms around Kerrigan, hear Raynor’s laughter echoing. She can see Lacey without her wings and still darting around the battlefield, healing humans and protoss alike. She can--   
  
Lacey taps her fingers against the stasis shield, a wry grin on her face. “Rohana,” She says, enunciating the syllables without any sound.    
  
Rohana tilts her head to the side, refusing to look directly at the human. “I apologize. I was… occupied.”    
  
Lacey probably signs something, but Rohana doesn’t see it. She does hear her laughter though, and another round of taps against the stasis shield.    
  
Rohana glances over just for a moment, just to make sure Lacey isn’t offended.    
  
Her smile is wide enough that Rohana would be worried that it is actually a snarl this time if Artanis didn’t explain human expression to her. “ _ You were psionically S-P-Y-I-N-G _ .” She signs, shaking her head in mock disapproval.    
  
If she were a protoss they would be going through the memories together, and Rohana would not be feeling anywhere near this bashful. Now that she points it out, Rohana admits it does make it  _ weird  _ when its not firsthand memory sharing or with the explicit approval of the other.     
  
Another thing she’ll have to get used to.    
  
“It’s okay.” Lacey signs after a moment. “You can check out my past with the protoss.”    
  
Rohana wants to clarify that she doesn’t just want to see her past with the protoss but to know her past in general, but she keeps quiet. Even for the firstborn, who rarely keep secrets and cannot lie, that’s… intimate.    
  
And that is something she wants with Lacey.    
  
__ Oh.    
  
Rohana has a realization. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lacey’s own realization is not one of sudden clarity. Lacey’s "I’m crushing on an alien” realization is gradual, and becomes glaringly obvious around the same time she asks Artanis if the Spear of Adun could support a human for an extended period of time.

It could, he says, head tilted curiously.

She doesn’t reply until she approaches Raynor with the idea, who looks wounded by the very suggestion (as if he didn’t leave her for four _fucking_ years or something). She’s shaking with anger by the time they come to the conclusion that she can stay with the protoss for the time being, and Tosh is in her quarters when she returns to them.

Their friendship is an odd one in appearance only. Lacey knows he’s offering a specter without it having to be said, and Tosh knows her reason for leaving isn’t animosity (towards himself or Jimmy, regardless of what he thinks right now) without a single sign. He helps her pack and only mocks her casual clothing a few times.

“Your lady friend know why you’re doing this?”

She hums, low and rough from disuse.

“So no.” He laughs. “You’re gonna have some real fun, sorting this whole interspecies relationship thing out. Can’t say I’m surprised you went for a psionic.” His smile is both a welcome sight and so annoyingly smug.

Lacey rolls her eyes and mentally presses an image of Kerrigan to him.

He uses his normal laugh, not the dark and intimidating one he does when others are around. “Least this alien is a step up from her. Jimmy should follow your example.”

She snorts, setting the shirt she was folding down to sign, rather angrily, “Don’t bring Jimmy into this. I’m still mad at him.”

“You got every right to be. Way I see it he left you high and dry after that shit with the zerg went down, and you forgivin him was too kind.” Tosh holds up one of her lacier numbers, “You actually sleep in this?”

She laughs and snatches it from him, balling the pale pink fabric against her chest protectively. She can't sign unless she puts it down, so she says, out loud, “Makes me feel pretty.”

The corners of Tosh’s eyes crinkle when he smiles so big, setting Lacey at ease even when he teases, “She speaks.”

“Hey.” She protests. She knows he’s joking but…

“Hey, hey, none a that.” He says abruptly, “You know I don’t mean it like that.” Lacey can quite literally feel the sincerity in those words, but that doesn't mean she's going to let him off the hook.

“I know.” She says and signs. " _Still_."

"Sorry." He says it so easily that it almost gives her whiplash.

But of course he's not looking for a fight. She suddenly feels silly, gearing up for an argument like she did. Maybe the fight with Jimmy got to her a little more than she'd like to admit, even to herself. "I'm sorry too."

"No need." Tosh simply bumps her hip with his, returning to his folding duties. “So. You gonna lone wolf it?”

Lacey mockingly bears her teeth, “Of course. I doubt the… more traditional Protoss will be pleased to have one human, let alone two that are linked.” Some of them view the bond between Ghost and medic to be a perversion of their Khala, despite the evidence against such a claim. Humans hadn’t even interacted with Protoss when the Ghost program began and medics were subsequently required.

Tosh shrugs, “I’ll stay outta sight for the most part.”

“ _You_?” She signs it twice for emphasis. “You want to be the one to go with me?”

He shrugs, “I’m getting bored over here anyway.”

She presses her lips together, wings folding in close. "Okay. But you have to stick close, and if Jimmy needs you--"

He grabs her hands, effectively halting her speech. "I'll take care of Raynor. Jesus, girl, he went off and played Sheriff while you worked your ass off for _years_ after the Brood War. You can take time for yourself." The mention of Jimmy's overly long "vacation" makes his psionics feel _sharp_ , little spines of ice in their shared space.

Lacey automatically pushes back, warm and comforting. Softening the edges of his anger. _It's okay. He hurt me but I'm fine and so are you._

Tosh takes a deep breath, squeezing her hands in his. "When are we leaving?"

She gently extractes her hands to sign, "Next time they're in the area, I suppose."

Between missions they've taken the occupying the same air space, to make planning everything easier. Terran tech still struggles with making contract across sectors, and it doesn't help that the protoss primarily used the Khala in the past.

Well. The _Khalai_ did. She supposes the dark templar must use something else, but she has yet to get into that. She's hard pressed to do so, when their matriarch intimidates the hell out of her. And seems blissfully unaware that Lacey likes that in a lady. She and Rohana being in the same room would probably short circuit their poor medic.

Tosh doesn't smile near enough, in Lacey's Official Doctor Opinion (and in her best friend opinion), but he does when he catches onto that particular line of thought. The movement drags her attention back to him, and he smiles even more.

Lacey shifts forward, bringing her hands up to cup his face. Her hands are rough from constant use, and if it were anyone else she might be self conscious or worried about the way the hard calluses rasp against his skin. _Love you,_ she projects.

He snorts, bringing one of his own hands up to covers hers. His aren't nearly as big as any Protoss', by still enough to dwarf hers (his are also a decidedly human color, only a few shades darker than Lacey's). "Bet you say that to all your ghosts."  
  
 _I do love all my ghosts._ It's easier to get her intentions across speaking this way, but it makes her feel anxious if she does it too long. Raw, almost. She can't understand how the firstborn do/did it constantly.

Did is more appropriate, she thinks, although Rohana would think otherwise.

She wonders what Rohana will think about her essentially moving in. Hopefully only good things.

Tosh follows that with a smirk. "Can't stop thinkin about her?"

 _Stop it or get out._ She pulls her hands away, setting them on her hips and fluffing her wings out.

Tosh signs, "I'm sorry," four times before her posture relaxes, unable to keep up her angry act with him looking so apologetic.

He is right though. Lacey really can't stop thinking about her.

* * *

Artanis is seemingly unsurprised to have _two_ humans on his ship, but he still shoots Lacey a Look when she introduces Tosh as one of her Ghosts and he corrects, "Specter, actually."

She smiles blithely at him, wings twitching restlessly as she adjusts the strap of her duffel bag. The rest of her stuff and Tosh's (not that he has much) is in her ship. She's sure they can take care of it.

Artanis seems to think so as well, his psionics shifting from warm and welcoming to amusement. "Rohana has been anxious since I mentioned you visiting."

Lacey squeaks, quickly signing a thank you before jumping to wrap her arms around his neck.

Tosh allows her a moment with him before asking, "Wanna keep that bag? I can take it."

She shakes her head, debating for a moment before releasing Artanis to sign, "I wanted to show her my design ideas for my new wings."

Technically, the person she should be talking to Karax, but Lacey has seen the way Rohana follows the movements of her wings, psionics flickering with respect, and she can't help but want to show off a little.

Tosh's lips twist into a smirk, but he keeps quiet.

Artanis keeps his metaphorical mouth shut too, but both of then can feel his psionics overflowing with excitement. _Clearly_ , he knows something they don't.

" _Artanis_." Tosh says, mimicking Lacey's inflection.

The Hierarch isn't phased. " _Go_ . I will show your Specter Friend--" Lacey can _hear_ the weird capitals-- "to your rooms."

She sighs. "Fine, fine. Tosh, please behave yourself "

"I'm not making any promises." He responds, eyeing Artanis. "Gonna show me around?"

Lacey doesn't need their bond to know what he's thinking, given the calculation in his eyes, but she dips in anyway. Caution, anxiety, excitement, all wrapped up in vague interest. Tosh has worked with Protoss before, but never in such close quarters.

He'll be fine.

Lacey spins in place, and tries very, very hard to make it seem like she's not moving as quickly as possible to the counsel room.

She thinks it says a lot about her self control that she manages to resist the temptation of using her wings for an extra boost right up until she sees Rohana.

And hey, crashing into a stasis shield is worth it to feel Rohana's psi energy spike.

" _Rohana! I missed you._ " She signs, her movements _almost_ too quick for Rohana. Even when they are familiar words.

"Lacey." She sounds relieved, but her energy is bright and joyful. "The Hierarch mentioned you would be visiting." She speaks 'verbally' and with signs, although the latter are still a bit disjointed.

" _Visiting_?" Lacey repeats. " _Is that what he said_?"

Rohana must be spending more time with Artanis, because she does his head tilt thing to express confusion. "Was he mistaken?"

" _Or just amping up the dramatics_." She huffs, turning to the war table. It's easier for Rohana to understand, and it's easier for Lacey not to have to look at her and subsequently re-realize that _I'm crushing on an alien and gosh she's weirdly pretty_ while trying to find the right words.

The screen flicks on, and Lacey begins opening her files. None of which, she might add, are password locked. She should probably look into adding that, just in case. The Spear of Adun being attacked directly, while unlikely, would certainly leave them vulnerable.

Fingers flying across the keyboard, Lacey... hesitates. Is it too impersonal to use this way to communicate "I'm going to be living here so I can spend more time with you"?  
  
Well, her _and_ Artanis, but after five years apart only to refriend one another like nothings changed, Lacey is fairly certain her friendship with Artanis can't be shaken by time or ascensions or much of anything.

(She gives it two weeks before he asks to watch her cook again, as he was prone to when they were younger. They have a sense of smell, although Lacey has yet to figure out how to ask how the heck that works without being rude.)

She decides to type it up, press play, and turn around to face Rohana as the console chirps, "I and one of my Specters have decided that our skills are of more use here. With you." The "with you" was, in Lacey's opinion, a gutsy move. She feels a blush settle over her cheeks despite the fact the console is the one doing all the talking.

Rohana's eyes flicker, her psionics changing wavelengths so quick even Lacey struggles to understand. And she prides herself on being one of The Best at protoss communication.

"You are staying?" Rohana finally says, pressing her hand against the stasis shield. Her psi energy settles on something upbeat. Hopeful.

Lacey grins, signing, " _Of course. Who else is going to yell at Artanis?_ "

Rohana has a pretty hum. Almost musical in nature, although Lacey is aware protoss can't sing (their telepathic communication allows for little change in inflection, leaving them to rely upon psionics. Safe to say that early human-protoss connections were hard won).

"I am glad." Her fingers curl up, knuckles against the shield. "I admit that I miss your company." She glances away, apparently interested in the Spear's architecture. As if she didn't help design it or something.

Lacey can spot an avoidance tactic when she sees one, but deigns not to mention it. Instead she turns back to the console and types, "So I heard my favorite firstborn knows quite a bit about hard light design. You wanna take a look at the blueprints for my wings?"

"Your favorite-- Lacey." A far cry from being referred to as the human.

She glances over at Rohana with a raised brow, pretending to be unaware of the shocked _delight_ radiating from her. "Yes?"

Protoss are not a subtle species. It doesn't surprise Lacey when Rohana says, despite her wavering psi and nervous fidgeting, "I am aware I only know you personally, but out of all the humans the khalai have met, you are my favorite as well."

If Lacey were a little less tempered, a little bolder, she'd ask Rohana out here and now. She considers it, rolls it around in her head as she pulls out the blueprints and begins scanning them for Rohana to inspect.

But no.

There's no need to rush, as much as she'd like to.

And besides, she really does like watching Rohana work. She traces the lines of the wings, and compares them to Lacey's current pair, both the on screen version and the "living" version. Lacey is still not sure if they count as living. She wants to say "no" but they _are_ very much connected to her body, through artificial tissue and nerves.

Things to consider.

"Your wings aren't sharp, correct? Not like our blades?"

Lacey gives a lazy, "No," over her shoulder, unable to answer properly with her back to Rohana (she thanks all the stars in this universe and the next that she choose her Fancy Armor, the one with the back cut low underneath her wings. Not good for fighting, but it makes a statement. A statement she _really_ hopes Rohana appreciates).

She idly reaches back, running her fingers over the edges of her primaries. They're soft and solid, not quite as bright as what the AI protoss units use, but still very similar.

She spins in place, waiting for Rohana to glance up to sign, " _Do you think my wings are pretty?_ "  

Rohana makes a noise that's sort of like static, like she's trying to communicate something Lacey simply cannot comprehend. Her wince is followed by the distinct sensation of Someone poking around in her head.

"Lacey? Are you..." Rohana says, drifting off.

Oh.

She must've sensed that then.

Lacey backsteps, glancing at the console and then back at Rohana. " _It's Tosh, one of my Spectors._ " She signs the letters of his name too, and then repeats the shorthand for Rohana again.

"I didn't realize that your connection could be felt." Rohana says, her eyes squinting thoughtfully. She lowers her hands, dispelling the blueprint screen in one graceful movement.

" _His psionics were artificially enhanced_." Lacey stops herself there. She wants to explain, but at the same time she's aware it usually ends with her either furious or crying. Occasionally both.

Rohana doesn't press the issue, instead asking, "What is he like?"

She bats her wings, thinking it over. " _Complicated. He's loyal to a fault, and a little too willing to kill, but he's got a softer side too._ " It's hard to know what's "oversharing" when you've formed a psionic link with someone. Things that Lacey considers a basic part of who Tosh is are shocking to others.

Rohana hesitates a moment, wringing her hands together. It's odd to see her express discomfort with mannerisms. That's usually pretty _human_. "Your relationship with him. Is he your partner?"

Lacey barks a laugh, her hands trembling as she signs, " _No, no, my Ghosts and I are close but it's not._ " Signing usually makes it exponentially easier to find the right words, but Rohana's nervous and that makes Lacey nervous. _"There is nothing romantic going on._ "

She signs a little too fast for Rohana, but she understands the gist of it.

Lacey knows that protoss are a straightforward species, but it still shocks her that there's not a hint of embarrassment radiating from Rohana after asking such a thing. Just relief. Part of her wants to tease her, if only to see where the line is, but that seems a little rude.

Instead she turns back to the console, opening up her video player as she types, "Wanna watch of the movies I mentioned? Sucks that you can't really get comfy in there, but we can always do it proper next time."   
  
Lacey can’t wait to introduce Rohana to proper human cuddles. Goodness knows despite protoss not being a particularly “touchy” species, Artanis enjoys hugs and the like. So did Zeratul, although his affection was always mixed in with a desperate kind of loneliness. Lacey misses him more than she’s ever been able to articulate. It’s _weird_ , how protoss are so strong and live so much longer than humans, but the two toughest protoss she’s ever known are both gone.

Rohana hums, bringing her back to the present, "I look forward to it."   
  
Lacey smiles. “Me too. But in the meantime, how do you feel about _Ratatouille_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my little sister put on Ratatouille and watched like three forths of it with me while i was finishing this up and then she left me ://  
> its a good movie though and Lacey is 100% the type to watch age old pixar movies  
> She cant watch comedies with Artanis because he wants every joke explained so they end up watching horror movies together and aggressively cuddle when they get scared. they're both aware that its silly that jumpscare clowns terrify them when theyve fought zerg but alas. its Scary  
> Jimmy likes westerns (no surprise) and romcoms that make Lacey intensely embarrassed on his behalf  
> Tosh has a terrible attention span for movies but he likes playing video games and watching Lacey fail at said video games. he thinks its hilarious 
> 
> but anyways!! I'd like to thank yall for waiting on an update <3 i appreciate your support


	4. Chapter 4

Rohana doesn’t enjoy being in the stasis shield, but she’s never quite _hated it_ as much as she does when Lacey is injured.   
  
It has never really _bothered her_ to be trapped up in the Spear while the warriors (sometimes even including Artanis) fight and set up bases. She is a strategist, there’s no reason for her to be on the front lines.   
  
And then Lacey goes and gets herself hurt and every instinct in Rohana is telling her to fight and protect.   
  
It is a strong instinct, one that only gets stronger when Lacey makes her way to war room, freshly washed and looking very much like she should be resting. Her wings are gathered up close to her body, like she’s still trying to protect herself, and she’s using crutches, but she smiles when she spots Rohana.   
  
Her hands are shakier than usual, the motions less precise as she says, “Think Tosh will take pity and make dinner for us?” 

  
Having Tosh here has helped quickened Rohana’s sign language lessons, allowing Lacey to get more creative with her phrasing, but she’s clearly still trying to keep things simple and concise for the protoss.    
  
“What happened? Your headset cut out and the Hierarch didn’t want to worry me,” aka he didn’t want to risk her being possessed by Amon again because of emotional turmoil, “I was so worried.” She’s  _ still _ worried, actually, and she almost wishes she wasn’t because Lacey can feel it.   
  
Lacey blinks, clearly taken by surprise. Her hands start, stop, and start again, “I’m sorry. I rushed in to heal someone and ended up getting hit by a hydralisk. I landed… bad. Popped my knee out of socket.”    
  
Rohana would be frowning, if she had the ability. “What does that mean?”    
  
Lacey pauses, flexing her hands as she thinks through her explanation. “Human joints are kept in place by surrounding muscle and connective ligaments. A hard enough hit at just the right angle can still dislodge it though, and stretches out your muscles in the process. If it’s bad enough it can actually  _ tear  _ but I was lucky. My nanobots are much better at healing stabs and the like than overextended muscles. It’ll be a few days but I’ll be fine.”    
  
“It is back in its rightful place then.” Rohana says, looking at her knee. She assumes Lacey wouldn’t be able to bend it if it was still out of socket, and she’s had it bent since she walked in.    
  
Lacey grimaces. “Yeah. Think Artanis was about to faint when I shoved it back.”    
  
“It hurt?” Rohana almost doesn’t want to ask, but she wants ( _ needs _ ) the full story.    
  
“Of course. I just meant. It makes a noise when you pop it back and Artanis was convinced something was horribly wrong.” She smiles, endeared by his worry. “He’s been around humans for years now and he’s still taken off guard.”    
  
Rohana presses her hand against the stasis shield, once again wishing she weren’t confined to it. Maybe Artanis is right. Maybe she should… She quickly shakes off that train of thought, watching Lacey limp her way closer. Walking with crutches seems to be quite difficult for her.    
  
Once in front of the shield, she brings her hand up to Rohana’s, only separated by the wall of energy.    
  
Rohana knew Lacey can speak, if she’s comfortable enough and in the right mood, but she didn’t expect the first words she’d say aloud to her to be, “You’ve got big hands, huh?”    
  
She’s got a pleasing voice, despite the way it cracks. She doesn’t, or _ can’t,  _ speak often enough for her vocal cords to strengthen. She claims that’s normal, along with people who talk too much “overextending” their voices and hurting them that way too. Humans are all about having a happy medium, it seems.    
  
Calling attention to her speaking out loud seems like a terrible idea, so Rohana simply hums. “Perhaps you are just small.” She says, spreading her fingers out to emphasize the size difference.    
  
Lacey laughs, her free hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound. Rohana can’t figure out why she does that, seeing as it doesn’t disguise the fact that she’s laughing. She still makes noise and her shoulders still shake.  Rohana tries to commit the image to memory.   
  
Even when she stops laughing and pulls away to sign again, she’s smiling brightly, “That’s true, but it doesn’t help that protoss are just big.”    
  
Rohana shrugs, acting indifferent despite the amusement she’s sure Lacey can sense. This prompts an amused grin from the human as Rohana says, “You won’t be going on any missions then.”    
  
“I won’t,” She agrees, lifting her eyebrows.    
  
“Would it be presumptuous to ask that you spend that time with me?” It takes her only a half second to realize that that question could have multiple implications, but she doesn’t want to take it back either. She really would love to spend more time with Lacey while she recovers, and her unique perspective could help on missions. Rohana favors on offensive approach, while she knows humans are more adept at setting defenses. Lacey especially, being a healer and a Ghost support.    
  
Her mouth forms an “Oh,” and she glances to the wayside, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She doesn’t meet Rohana’s perplexed gaze as she signs, “No, that’s not presumptuous. I would love to.”    
  
“Wonderful.” Rohana says, looking Lacey over again. “But I must insist that you rest for now.” It’s odd to think that only a few weeks ago she never would’ve been able to tell that Lacey is exhausted.    
  
“Can I wait around here until Tosh comes to drag me back to my room, at least?” She signs with a rueful grin. She stills for a moment, and Rohana feels her signal him. It’s not like Firstborn communication, not a wave and not nearly as powerful, but it seems to work for them.    
  
“I would prefer he not drag you anywhere.” Rohana responds, glancing over at the doorway. Is it uncourteous for her to wish that Tosh takes his sweet time in making his way over here? “So. Aside from being injured, how was your mission?”    
  
“Good!” She signs twice. “We lost a lot less than expected, and only a few had injuries I wasn’t able to heal immediately. Amon doesn’t seem to be as great at controlling the zerg as he thinks he is. At least not tactically.”    
  
Her smile twists up into something smug, and distantly, Rohana can feel Amon snarling. Clearly someone isn’t as charmed by Lacey’s confidence as Rohana.    
  
She shrugs it off after a moment, refocusing on Lacey. “Do you enjoy working with the Daelaam?”    
  
She blinks, clearly not expecting that question. “Yes. I mean. Did you expect me to prefer terrans?”    
  
“It would only be natural to prioritize your kind.” Rohana herself is guilty of doing so, with the notable exception of Lacey.     
  
She rolls her eyes. “I think you underestimate how much of a pariah I am.” Rohana isn’t the best at reading human body language, but the way Lacey folds in on herself isn’t hard to interrupt as anxiety.    
  
“Why? Why would you be a _pariah_?” She asks carefully. This was obviously a bad topic, but it’s not her way to brush over “bad topics”. Humans seem to do that a lot, ignore the things that upset them rather than talk them over. They’re aware of it too, given how many times its used as a plot device in the movies Lacey has been showing her. It's odd.    
  
Lacey shrugs, her signs slower than usual, “I’m a Ghost medic, I was friends with the Queen of Blades, I like protoss... It’s a lot of things.”    
  
While one part of her wants to ask Lacey to explain that last bit, Rohana knows that’s a selfish reaction when Lacey’s eyes are watering. She’s never seen Lacey cry, but Artanis has quite a few times (most recently when they discussed Zeratul’s death, although they cheered each other up in the end). It is not… pleasant.    
  
“Terrans are… strange creatures if they would dislike you for caring for people.” Rohana finally says, moving to press her hand against the shield again.    
  
Lacey still looks like she’s teetering on the edge of tears, but she smiles. “What a romantic way to word it.” She signs, not quite looking Rohana in the eyes. She looks at her hand instead, like she’s considering it.    
  
There are better ways to word it, Rohana is sure, but it’s hard to wrap her head around people ostracizing Lacey for making friends with their allies and healing their own. Do people think less of Commander Raynor for  _ dating  _ Kerrigan? Surely that's worse than--    
  


Rohana can’t feel it, not through the shield, when Lacey leans forward and kisses her palm, but the gesture alone is enough to halt her train of thought.    
  
It’s a human gesture, one that Rohana hasn't seen any other species demonstrate. Lacey explained it in text format during one of their movie sessions, seemingly overjoyed to do so. Lacey isn’t one for flowery language but she was breaking out all the adjectives to explain how  _ wonderful  _ and meaningful kisses can be, from friends or family or romantic partners. Intent is important, she had said.    
  
Rohana wonders what this kiss is supposed to mean.    
  
(She also once again curses the stasis shield)    
  
Lacey shifts backwards, using her crutches to steady herself and wincing when she moves her leg a little too much. She makes a sharp motion, and Rohana isn’t sure if she’s just gesturing in annoyance or if that’s a sign she doesn’t recognize.    
  
“Is it getting worse?” She asks, contemplating calling for Artanis. While she hates to bother the Hierarch, he  _ is  _ Lacey’s friend, and free to force her to rest. Rohana would do the same, if she were able. Even if it meant trying to cook for her.    
  
“I’ve had worse.” Lacey bats her wings after she signs, not quite getting herself airborne. “Wish I could hover though.” She continues, looking meaningfully at Rohana.    
  
She hums. “I could teach you but it would take hundreds of years.”    
  
Lacey’s eyes go wide. “You-- You’re joking, right?” She signs, her laughter bubbling over despite her attempts to keep quiet.    
  
“Of course.”    
  
If anything, that no nonsense response makes Lacey laugh harder, her breath coming out in gasps as she tries to reign it in. She’s so… pretty, like this, Rohana thinks. Granted, still in an alien way, entirely different than  _ protoss pretty _ , but pretty nonetheless.    
  
Her laughter gradually dies down, although she’s still got a wide grin when she meets Rohana’s eyes again. “Okay.” She begins, her hands shakier than usual. “If I figure out how to live forever, you’ll be the first person I tell.”   
  
Rohana shakes her head. “Not even Firstborn live ‘forever’.”    
  
“Compared to humans, I meant.” She responds, casual as can be.    
  
Rohana is caught between wanting to ask Lacey how long humans live exactly, so she can have a timetable, and wanting to never know. The idea of losing Lacey to  _ time  _ of all things, when she’s survived two and a half wars, is just… unthinkable.    
  
Lacey must sense the change, because her joyful grin turns to concern. “Hey. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” She signs. “I haven’t even started graying, which is more than Raynor can say.”    
  
Rohana knows a distraction when she sees it, but she takes the bait anyway, “Graying?”    
  
“Human hair goes gray when you’re old. Well, for most people. Some go prematurely gray, but that’s usually a hereditary thing. It also changes the texture a little bit. Mine is dyed, so I guess you wouldn’t be able to tell anyway.” She runs her hand through her hair when she’s done explaining, fluffing up the vibrant pink.    
  
“Dyed? Like you dye fabric?”    
  
She nods excitedly. “I’m naturally dark haired. I use bleach to strip the color out of it and then replace it with pink.”    
  
“By ‘I’ she means ‘I make Tosh do it for me’.”    
  
Lacey squawks in surprise, straightening up like she’s been caught red handed.    
  
Tosh snorts at her theatrics as he makes his way closer. “I thought the  _ Hierarch  _ told ya to rest?”    
  
A blush settles over her cheeks as she moves her hands in nonessential signs, like she can’t decide how she wants to explain. Rohana would call it the nonverbal equivalent to stuttering.    
  
“Don’t hurt yourself.” Tosh teases, only to correct, “More than you already did, I mean.”    
  
Lacey makes a frustrated noise, her hands curling into fists.    
  
“Now, come on, I’ll carry you if I have to.” He words it like a threat, but Lacey smiles and nods. Much to his obvious displeasure. Rohana hums in amusement as Lacey all but forces him to come through on that promise. She ends up in a bridal carry, one of Tosh’s arms under her knees and the other at her back, between her suit and her wings. Despite his griping, it’s very clear that he’s being careful not to hurt her. Rohana is thankful she’s got someone like that.    
  
“I’ll come back for the crutches.” He says, giving Rohana a look that she has no hope of deciphering. And here she thought she was getting better at understanding humans. “We need to talk, anyway.”    
  
Lacey makes a face and the psionics in the air surrounding them  _ shift _ . Their connection is much more exact than the protoss’, but still able to be felt. Lacey says  _ something _ , and Tosh responds with a wolfish grin.    
  
“Nothin’ bad. Artanis mentioned something that I wanted to run by  _ Rohana. _ ” The way he says her name makes Rohana think he’s using it as a substitute for something else.    
  
Lacey rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Rohana. “I’ll message you later.” She signs, smiling apologetically.    
  
Rohana nods. “Please eat and rest before you do so.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacey is constantly adding more things to the Spear of Adun for conveniences' sake and the general population is torn between "humans are smarter than we thought" and "humans are lazy huh" 
> 
> anyways Rohana is so into being a strategist she forgets that Firstborn are warriors down to the core and then the instant something goes awry she's like gearing up for a fight (see the mission of Shakuras shes Ready to defend the Spear of Adun) 
> 
> have yall ever popped your knee out btw? its... bad. worse than most because its hard not to move afterwards. I have hyper extensive so its rly easy for me to do and its. terrible. I can dislocate my right shoulder anytime anywhere and it freaks ppl out lmao 
> 
> Lacey tries to keep the medical jargon to a minimum, in stark contrast to my other starcraft oc, who I still havent written anything for sgadlhkakjfsa. poor Viana. eventually I'll get around to writing something abt him & Artanis 
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_ he keeps calling me de la Vega instead of Lacey :/ _ _   
_   
?   
  
__?

_ de la Vega is my last name, Rohana _

  
What is a last name? 

  
  
_ ohhhhh. I forgot that protoss don’t have last names/surnames _ _   
_ _ Its like. Caste titles but humans go by families.  _

__   
  
I see. You are Lacey de la Vega then? 

 

_ yup!! I don’t really like being addressed by last name though, so usually people just call me Lacey.  _

_   
_ __   
Do you combine family names when pairs are married?    
(is pairs the right word? I cannot remember what word you used)

 

_ uhhhh, it depends? Some families choose one name or the other (usually favoring The Man’s because… i don’t know, I’m not the best at history. Swann might know) or hyphenate. With like. One word last names it's easier to just have two of em, but “de la Vega” is sort of a mouthful as is.  _ _   
_ _ (and its usually couples or partners, but pairs get the point across. youre fine) _

 

Would you want to keep your name then? 

 

_ I would. especially if the lady I’m marrying doesn’t have her own last name (winky face)  _

_ Oh!! some humans have middle names too!  _

 

How many names does one human need? 

 

_ middle names were secret names so we wouldn’t get got by fairies.  _

 

Fairies.

 

_ mythical creatures that like magic and murder. giving them your full name gave them power over you. they hang out in the woods usually.  _

 

Why?

 

_ idk? don’t you guys have your own mythos that don’t make much sense? _

 

I suppose. Most of our “mythos” are ancient warriors, from before the Khala. Not murderous woodland creatures. 

 

_ sometimes they have wings too. but they’re more insectlike that mine usually _

_ insect-like? idk _

_ (idk is I Don’t Know)  _

 

“Usually”? I hope giving you my name won’t have deadly consequences. 

(Thank you.)

 

_ you’re lucky you’re cute, Rohana _

 

Am I? 

 

_ yes.  _

_ don’t tell Artanis but you’re actually The Cutest Protoss  _

 

Your secret is safe with me. 

But speaking of, do your wing come off? The blueprints didn’t mention removal or how you would go about upgrading. 

 

_ yeah! _

_ well. the wing themselves do but I still have the artificial muscles and the stubs. I only really take them off to do repairs or upgrades. I sleep on my side so it doesn’t bother me  _

 

Does it hurt to lay on your back? 

 

_ nah. but when you cut off blood flow too long it feels like static-y? it happens with arms and legs too.  _

 

Static-y

 

_ like tingly and weak. its uncomfortable. sort of like psionic feedback? that's the closest thing I can think of, at least _

 

Odd. Are their other winged terran? 

 

_ yeah. some of my ghosts adopted em, but nothing as permanent. I’m still working on the patents and legal stuff. unlike Some People I’m not really a fan of unsafe human experimentation. or sentient experimentation, I should say.  _

 

Have you been continuing your research? 

Since joining the Daelaam, I mean. 

 

_ I’m sort of on sabbatical.  _

_ Karax says I’m welcome to his workshop but we’ve mostly been discussing how to disrupt Amon’s bullshit.  _

 

What has Tosh been doing?

 

_ chillin. he’s mostly here because he didn’t want me alone  _

 

Because he does not trust us? 

 

_ more like doesn’t trust me. he’s seen me do some Reckless Shit in the past  _

 

Do tell. 

 

_ [I_Dont_Think_So.jpeg]  _

 

That’s quite the expression you’re making. 

 

_ I couldn’t find a way to politely word “Not in a million goddamn years”. I felt a selfie would suffice.  _

 

Humans and their facial expressions. 

 

_ tsk tsk  _

_ [How_About_This_One.jpeg]  _

 

Lacey. 

 

_ Rohana  _

 

I’m saving that image. 

 

_ gay _

_ I should send you selfies more often  _

 

Or you could visit me. 

We are in the same ship. 

 

_ I don’t feel good.  _

 

Are you ill? Have you spoken to a medic? 

 

_ I am a medic  _

 

You know what I meant 

 

_ and I’m not ill. I’m just  _

_ hm  _

_ You wouldn’t understand if I said “I’m on my period”, right?  _

 

No. 

 

_ It’s part of human reproduction. Basically means I’m not having a baby so my body’s cleaning shop.  _

 

It’s painful? 

 

_ I get cramps and it messes with my stomach so I can’t eat a lot. depends on the person though, like Jimmy is pretty much fine but he gets weird salt cravings.  _

 

I hope you feel better soon. 

 

_ <3 <3  _

_ Is it selfish that I wish you could come see me? _

 

No. If things were different I would be visiting you. After Amon is defeated I will. 

 

_ I hope you’re aware of how romantic that sounds.  _

 

Have you considered it was purposeful? 

 

- **Lacey has gone offline**

 

Rohana clicks her talons against the stasis shield, wondering if that was a little too… aggressive. Bold? She likes the sound of bold. 

 

She assumed Lacey would like boldness as well, but maybe she’s been reading it wrong. Humans are so difficult to understand. Especially when your emotions are clouded by  _ affection  _ and all that nonsense. 

 

Maybe sh-- 

 

Lacey rushes through the doorway, her sock-clad feet slipping on the tiles. She almost falls right down, but then her wings flick out, abruptly righting her. 

 

“ _ Rohana _ !” She signs, a smile on her tired face. The moment she’s done signing one of her hands moves to her abdomen, protective. Still in pain, then. 

 

_ But she came to see me anyway,  _ Rohana thinks, unable and unwilling to stifle the rush of fondness that follows. “I thought you didn’t want to get up?” She asks. 

 

“I don’t count this as having gotten up.” Lacey looks down at her outfit, pulling on the laced edge of her tank top. The bottoms are loose and dotted with symbols Rohana doesn’t recognize, and her usually immaculate hair is pulled up and out of her face in a bun that looks fit to fall apart. “I just wanted to see you.”

 

“The feeling is mutual.” Rohana rarely  _ feels  _ her emotions pressing outwards, but the sight of Lacey having come running despite her pain just to answer some silly flirtation makes her feel...

 

Something she cannot express with words. 

 

Lacey settles onto the floor next to Rohana’s stasis prison as she sorts through the myriad of emotions. Her psionics are shifting much too quickly for Lacey to understand ( _ probably _ ), so she doesn’t have to worry about the medic picking up on the confusion. 

 

She does have to worry about how tired she looks as she sit down, her wings folding in close and careful. “Can you sit down?” 

 

It is uncomfortable, but Rohana does so anyway, putting herself nearly on level with the human. She’s still a bit taller, but this close, she can see what a dark brown Lacey’s eyes are and how underneath her eyes the skin has darkened. She must not be getting enough rest. 

 

(It was Artanis who explained that particular human trait, along with several other “tells”) 

 

She can  _ also  _ see that Lacey has little… dots, all across her cheeks. They’re only a few shades darker than her usual brown, unnoticeable from a distance. They’re cute. In an odd way. 

 

Rohana has the strangest compulsion to trace the spaces between them with her talons. Play connect the dots and see if they make something. A secret message, maybe. 

 

Rohana hums at the thought, and Lacey glances up curiously. “What?” She signs. 

 

“What are those called? The marks on your cheeks?” 

 

She blinks, one hand moving to her face before she signs, “Freckles,” and then “F-R-E-C-K-L-E-S.” for the sake of clarity. 

 

“What causes them? Are they naturally occuring on all terran?” 

 

“Sunlight, usually.” Lacey pauses, stretching out her fingers before launching into one of her longer explanations. She doesn’t like ‘talking’ for too long, but she’s begun getting comfortable with it. At least when Rohana is asking the questions. 

 

And Rohana does love asking her questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self care is binge watching the first five seasons of supernatural and pretending that it ends right there bc everything past that makes zero fucking sense 
> 
> anyways. 
> 
> its two am rn   
> gnight hope u enjoyed my lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> ur fav is problematic, me: makes an OC to smooch Rohana even though Rohana cannot kiss her back  
> (and if you get the sneaking suspicion that her wings are mercy inspired you would be correct but thats about as far as the similarities go) 
> 
> anyways Kerrigan was my first crush i was compelled to honor that by providing lesbians for this fandom ily


End file.
